Looks
by csicrazii
Summary: It's amazing how much communication can go on just by looking at someone. Snickers!


**AN:** Um..yeah, this is a pretty random story that I found on my computer. I think I thunk it whenI wasnt thinking. lol. Sorry, I've been hyper all day. 0.o hehe.I love stupid randomness. Anyways, read and review please!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I try to hide a smile as Grissom gives me a form of 'the look'. I told him that if he didn't figure it out soon, that he'd be too late. And now I'm not chasing after him anymore. I don't see why I spent all that time chasing after something that I could never really catch. As soon as I'm happy with someone else though, he's got to go ruin it by dragging game back into the whole rabbit chasing game. I'm over that. I've changed. He just doesn't see that.

Great, he saw the smile. I think he thinks its 'the smile' that goes with 'the look', but its not. It's the 'haha, he's clueless' smile. I think Nick noticed the look too. Not my look, but Grissom's look. Maybe I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure he saw it.

I give Nick a wide smile when Grissom isn't looking and he smiles back. Then he gives me a questioning look and nods towards Grissom.

I shrug, translating his look as 'does he…?' I smile back with a mischievous smile.

He raises an eyebrow.

I nod my head to the door and wink at him, telling him to leave. I have to try hard not to burst into laughter. It's amazing how much communication can go on just by looking at someone.

Nick coughs "Well, shifts over. Bye."

"Bye." We say in unison and Grissom looks at me again.

He smiles, and I smile back. I go back to reading the file sitting open before me. I'm not even done with the first sentence when a folded piece of paper lands next to my hand.

I look up, but Grissom is reading the forensic journal in front of him. I open the piece of paper.

The only thing on it is a smiley face. 'This is getting weird Sidle. Leave now!' A part of me tells me.

I find a pen and write a question on the paper, _'What? Is it mime day?' _and throw it back at him.

I look back down at the papers in front of me, not really reading them, but waiting for the next note. He throws it back and I open it.'Does he remember how to write words?' I ask myself when I see a winking smiley face. I look at him again, and he's no longer reading, he's looking at me.

I smile at him and hold up the note giving him a questioning look.

He shrugs in reply.

'Um…how do you plan on getting out of here?' I ask myself. 'I could just get up and walk away, but what if he follows me?'

Grissom gets up and goes to the sink and fills a glass of water. My cell phone vibrates right after he turns on the water. Could that timing have been any more perfect?

I check to make sure he really didn't hear and then look at my phone.

'One message received' Is displayed across the screen. I hit 'Read' and place the folder so it's sitting on the table and in my lap. I feel like a high school kid.

_'I'm waiting for you in my car. –Nick'_

I look back at Grissom and he's writing something else.

I hit 'Reply to Message', and start pressing the buttons. Some how I learned how to use predictive text and its actually coming in handy.

'_Tell Greg to get me. I need a way out.'_ I hit send and a new note appears on the table in front of me.

I open it and read it. _'What are you doing on your phone?'_

'Grissoms not as oblivious as I thought.' I think as I write _'Games. I just got the high score.'_

I throw it back and just as Grissom starts to write his reply Greg comes running in. "Sara! Hurry up, come see this!"

I feign confusement as he grabs my arm and drags me away from the table.

"Bye Grissom!" I hurriedly yell over my shoulder confusement evident in my voice.

Greg pulls my arm until we're down the hall far enough that Grissom can't see us.

"Okay, where's my money?" He asks and holds out his hand.

"What?"

"Nick told me that if I pulled you out of the break room I would make five dollars."

'Oh he's dead.' I think as I fish a five-dollar bill out of my pocket and hand it to Greg. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." He hold up the money and walks away.

After I get my stuff from the locker room, I head outside and see Nick sitting in his car. He waves and smiles as I walk over to him.

I climb into the car and he turns down the country station he had playing.

"Five dollars?" I ask.

He just laughs and hands me a five-dollar bill.

"What was that all about? Was there a point to it?" He asks as he backs out of the parking spot and drives out of the lot.

"I'm not really sure. And yes there was, kind of."

"Does he like you?"

"I think so. But he's too late." I smile and take Nick's hand in mine.

* * *

Psstt...Hey you...yeah you! See that little button that says 'Go'?

...Click it.

You know you want to...


End file.
